The Story of the Orphan at Ouran
by Amnoying Ammii
Summary: an Orphan is sent to Ouran after being addopted by one of the kindest and richest men in the world, but when catastrophe strikes, does she let the Host Club help her or does she lead her destiny to Hell just because they're another Host Club? OCx K or T?
1. Prologue

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot and the new characters, Kagura and Peter Partridge.)**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

After what seemed like forever, my dad finally got the papers in at the front office. I sighed with relief, and smiled up at him when he came into the limo that I was waiting for him in. "So, all done?" I asked.

"All done, sweet cheeks," he smiled, pinching my cheek.

"Oh, Dad…!" I laughed, pushing his hand away. "Not in front of the school!"

He smiled down at me and kissed me on the forehead. "Okay, darling," he said, and motioned the driver to go home. I smiled up at my father as he looked out the window, and thought to myself about what I'd have ever done without him in my life. Sure, I was 16, but he was my dad, and I would never ask for another. He was the best man in the world, and wasn't like any other man. How would I know? Because he wasn't my real dad… I had had a few fathers in my years, but this man was the best one anyone could ask for. He was widowed and he was the only one (not including his maids and stuff) that was taking care of me. Don't get me wrong, I didn't just love him because of how rich he was – no way – but more because he was so kind and generous and loving… I mean, he was enrolling me into Ouran High School! I couldn't believe it until he actually did it. It felt like a dream – heck, having this man as my father was a dream all together!

See, what happened was my parents left me at the orphanage when I was 7, promising me that they'd return, but after a couple of years, I got a message that they had disappeared off the face of the planet. Don't have to say how that ended… Ever since then, I had been moving homes, being abused by some fathers (and some mothers!), or being treated to do chores and never getting a decent day in my life. So, naturally, I had to call the police about the bad behaviour, and I changed home again. Only 2 people were great to me, but _they_ didn't want me. They sent me back.

So, now, I'm living with this man who had migrated from Australia named Peter Partridge. What they say is true – Australian people are so much better to be looked after if you're an orphan.

But I should have known… You can't always be happy… especially if you're me.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot and the new characters, Kagura and Peter Partridge.)**

_**Chapter 1**_

I stepped out of the limo slowly, still quite disgusted about the uniform. Yellow was no good colour on any girl – no girl in the world! (Well, unless you were rich, I thought as I saw all the beautiful rich girls walking about.) I sighed and turned back to the limo again.

"Dad," I pleaded. "Can't we change the colour of this dress to a kind of… black…?"

He laughed. "Sorry, Kagura," he smiled. I always felt like laughing when he said my name. He wasn't Japanese and couldn't say my name properly. He said it like this: KA-goo-rrr-ah. He said it with a little of an accent, and it was funny since he also rolled most of his R's. "Black isn't the school colour."

"But the guys are wearing black pants!" I puppy eyed him.

He laughed again and waved his finger under my nose. "That won't work on me," he grinned, crossing his arms playfully.

"Ooh, Daddy," I moaned.

"Sorry, Kagura," he shook his head, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I won't be able to pick you up after school today," he apologised in his weird way of apology… "I have a business meeting to go to and I might be there all night. I'll call you when I get out of the building."

"Okay, Daddy," I grinned. "Just don't call me during class."

He nodded. "Have fun at school," he grinned, closing the door and opening his window to wave me goodbye.

"See you, Dad," I sighed, feeling a bit of déjà vu. I turned back to the school and walked to find a quiet place for a small rest.

Dang! Too late! There went the bell.

I watched as the huge mob of students walked over to the school and entered the doors like a herd of cows. I blinked at the way they rushed inside, and followed them in, although, not acting like a cow…

It took about 5 minutes to finally find my classroom, and I didn't imagine the teacher to introduce me to the class. I blinked at the blank stares I got from all the students except for one guy who was sitting in-between two reddish/brownish haired twins. He smiled at me kindly and warmly and I felt my ears go hot, thanking the Lord quietly that I had my golden hair covering half of my face (it was golden because my real mum had been, 1, a pure bred French woman, and 2, a blonde, only her hair was lighter from what I could remember).

And I had to sit next to him, too! The teacher had asked one of the twins to move (the one on the right with the part on his right side), and sat me there!

"Ohio," the gentle boy smiled at me as the teacher wrote some stuff on the board.

"Ano, ohio," I felt myself blush.

"My name is Fujioka Haruhi," he said.

"Hi, Fujioka… I'm Partridge Kagura," I almost laughed out. I hated saying my new dad's name like that. It sounded so weird!

"Welcome to Ouran… Partridge…?"

"Just call me Kagura. I don't like to use my f—fathers last name."

"You mean your family name?" the twin on the left of Fujioka asked.

"Well, if you don't want me to call you Partridge, then you have to call me Haruhi."

"Ooh, Haruhi!" the other twin (who was seated behind Fujioka) grinned, moving forward on his chair and desk. "Finally falling for the girls, eh?"

"Kaoru…" the other twin growled.

…finally falling… for the girls…? I thought. So, this guy was… GAY?!

"What? I wouldn't blame you – she's kind of cute."

I blinked. 'Kind of?!'

The twin behind Fujioka went to his ear and said, "I think Tamaki would be proud."

"Kaoru, get back down," Fujioka growled. "You know I don't really care what Tamaki-sempai would like. He's too troublesome with this kind of thing."

"True, true, but that is our Lord," the twin behind Fujioka said, sitting back into his seat.

"'Lord?'" I repeated.

The three boys looked at me, the twin sitting behind Fujioka grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Just ignore what these two idiots say," Fujioka said, staring at the twins dully. "They're just annoying little things when you get used to them."

I giggled at the joke. "You're funny, Fujioka," I smiled.

He blinked, and smiled, and I saw light illuminating around him. "Thanks," he said. "And please, call me Haruhi." I felt my eyes go wide and my ears go hot again. Oh, wow, he was handsome… he was so much cuter than my oldest crush from middle-school.

"Haruhi," the twins said in unison, pulling him back from his beautiful smile and turning dull again.

"What?" he grumbled.

They pulled him back and whispered some things to him as I saw the picture of his handsome smile in my head over and over again.

When he was pushed back to position, he was still dull. "I said I won't do it," he growled.

"Ooh, Haruhi!" the twins begged in unison.

He sighed and turned back to me, giving me another smile, and I felt myself want to fall over. "Would you like me to escort you around the school today?" he asked.

"I… I would," I breathed.

He smiled again, and turned back to the front of the class as the teacher kept on explaining something that seemed totally unimportant. I sighed happily and watched as the teacher moved around the class, writing things on the board and asking few people questions, glancing at Fujioka Haruhi every minute.


	3. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot and the new characters, Kagura and Peter Partridge.)**

_**Chapter 2**_

I leaped into the limo happily after school and wriggled around in the back seat. Ooh, that Haruhi was a magnificent person. He was so amazing. Also, he was a commoner and his mum had died when he was 6, so I could partly relate – although the father that took care of him was his real dad.

Also, he had given me his phone number!

I took out the new cell my dad got me and dialled in the number he had written on the paper for me. I was about to press call, but stopped. What would I say? 'Hey, I know it's only been about 5 minutes, but I miss you so much'? Yeah right! I sighed and stored the number into my phone and put it back into my pocket.

"Ugh, I wish I was in middle school again," I thought out randomly. "The colour was great, and the skirts weren't so damn long."

The limo stopped and I thanked the driver and walked into the house-like-mansion-place that I was living in for the time being. I ran to my bedroom, changed out of the ridiculous uniform and jumped onto my bed. Oh, how I loved this life. It was… it was… Oh, it was just… MARVELLOUS! I sighed and rested my head on the pillow. I just couldn't wait for the next day; I fell straight to sleep…

My dad didn't come home for the night, and was too beat to drop me off at school the next day (I tried waking him up to tell him what happened the day before), so I was dropped off alone. Haruhi had told me that he would be in the 3rd music room that day for the whole day, and he said that there was work he needed to do, and that I was free to be his customer. I told him I couldn't wait – which was so not a lie.

I walked to the 3rd music room with Haruhi after class, but was told to go somewhere else for an hour since the room wasn't ready yet and since the work wasn't even open.

I pouted and watched as he opened the door to enter, and light illuminated from the room and rose pedals flew about.

"We're not even open yet," Haruhi said dully to whoever was inside. "I'll be back in an hour." The light stopped shinning so brightly and the rose pedals stopped flying, freezing in their spots. "I'm going to take this girl around the school for a bit until we open."

There was silence.

Haruhi sighed and closed the door, the rose pedals and light flying back into the room.

"Who's in there?" I asked him.

"The other members," he said and we walked away together. I breathed helplessly as I followed him and almost died with delight when his hand brushed against mine – even if it was by complete accident!

"Haruhi-kun," I said when we found a seat under a tree. "What's your secret?"

He looked like his heart had stopped. "Huh?" he asked.

"Why are you so attractive?" I asked, and covered my mouth quickly, wanting to hit myself for saying something so stupid.

"I wouldn't say I'm attractive," he said, looking up at the clouds that floated by. I stared at him as we watched the sky and smiled.

"You're so modest," I said, looking at the ground shyly. "All the guys I used to go out with… they all thought they were just the most amazing things in the world… They only thought about themselves, and never thought about me when…" I stopped, not wanting to tell him that I was an orphan. He would hate me then!

He looked down at me as I leaned on my arms but didn't interrupt or ask questions.

"I never had what you would call a normal life," I sighed. "I was always shunned from society and even my parents." I looked up at his confused yet curious expression, though he still didn't interrupt. "I was a lonely kid all my life, but then my dad changed… he would change about once every two months, but this time… I don't want him to change. I want him to stay as my dad forever. I don't want him to go away."

He looked at me puzzled, and I smiled, making him smile back. "Wow, you're so easy to talk to," I said.

"A lot of people find that in me, I guess," he smiled. "I think it's about time to get back to the music room. The guys will surely do something to me if I'm late because – if I'm late."

He stood up and I followed him to the 3rd music room.

"So, what do you work as here?" I asked.

"As a host…"

"A host…?" I repeated. "Like, a movie host or something? That's cool, I guess…"

"No," he grimaced. "More like a host for females and maybe some gay males…"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You're part of a host club?" I asked, shocked.

He stopped and turned to me, embarrassment all over his face. "Yeah," he said.

I looked at him in shock and horror, but most of all, in anger. "I thought you wouldn't be the kind of person to be in something as stupid as a host club," I growled, this time only leaving the traces of anger on my face. "I thought you weren't like other guys, but I was wrong: you're just the same as them all. You're just another disgusting pig." There were eyes all around now, faces were turned to us, and people were watching as if this was a puppet show.

When he didn't answer, I felt hot tears burn in the back of my eyes, and I ran off. Ugh, I should have known. Men were all the same… all of them… The only thing they cared for was money, drugs, sex and women but never the feelings of a woman and what she was feeling under her skin but more like what she felt like under her clothes… I let the tears flow as I ran off, feeling my golden hair and yellow dress getting wet with them. I don't exactly know where I was running off to, but anywhere was better than here right now.

"Animals," I sobbed as I ran. "All men… All of them… they're all animals."

I stopped when I could run no more and held onto the wall that stood in front of me. I breathed in and out heavily and looked up at the building in front of me. It was nothing special.

Once I caught my breath, I walked on. I wanted to get home, go to bed, cover my head with the pillow and cry all my emotions out. I just wished I could stop there and die.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot and the new characters, Kagura and Peter Partridge.)**

**Okay, to those who are confused, Haruhi IS a girl, but Kagura doesn't know that yet… Also, I didn't mean any offence to all guys that read this is the last chapter **

_**Chapter 3**_

As soon as I got home, I ran to my room, unbuttoning the dress at the back as I did. As soon as I got into my room, I slammed the door closed, leaning my chest on it. I sighed and turned around, surprised when I saw what stood at the window ledge – another guy.

"Who are you?" I snapped. "Get out!"

He turned to face me, and smiled. He had dark hair and dark, black orbs, and was wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses. "Hello, Miss Partridge," he said, bowing. "I am sorry for coming into your room without your permission, but your father said that I was allowed to talk to you."

"Who are you?" I snarled, buttoning up the back of my dress.

"My name is Kyouya Ohtori," he said. I looked up and down his body, examining where this man – no, more like kid – would have come from. He was wearing a baby blue blazer with a yellow patch on it, a white button shirt underneath, a dark purple tie tied up neatly, black pants below, and shiny waxed black shoes. No doubt from his clothes – he was a student at Ouran High.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Just a small word is all," he said.

I opened the door and showed him out. He stared at me for a second, then the door, then back at me. "A girl has to change," I said, answering his unknown question.

He smirked and walked out of the room. I slammed the door shut when he was out and changed out of the ridiculous uniform. "Ugh, I can't believe this. Here I am trying to run away from these crazy guys, and there all over, even in my room!" I sighed and put on a pair of black leggings, a short-army-skirt, and a dark red tank-top. I went to my bathroom and tied my hair up, messily, washing my face and adding new dabs of make-up here and there. I smeared a dark burgundy coloured lipstick over my lips and kissed my reflection in the mirror – see, this is what I loved about being a girl… the beauty.

I opened the door and walked out to find him standing at the stair ledge, looking down at the floor from the edge, and leaning on his arms. "Okay, what do you want?" I asked quickly to the point.

"It's about Haruhi –"

"Oh, please!" I said, raising my arms into the air. "I don't really give a single damned thing about Haruhi. I thought he was different, sure, but he's just another guy. He's part of that stupid club… the host club." Kyouya raised his eyebrows at my comment, and I groaned when I realised why. "Get out of my house," I said, pointing down the stairs to the front door.

"I'm sorry, but I must speak to you –"

I put a hand up to interrupt him. "Give a message to Haruhi – I'll take everything I said back from him ONLY if he quits the host club."

"He can't," Kyouya smirked.

"Don't smirk," I snapped. "That's inappropriate. And what do you mean that he can't? It's not like you're holding him in there by force…"

He smirked again.

I stared at him shocked and sighed. "So what…? That just means I can't see him anymore. Tell him to stay clear of me."

Kyouya nodded but didn't move after that.

"Uh… are you going now?"

"No," he shook his head.

"And why not…?" I asked.

"I am waiting for your father."

"Why?" I asked, this time my features softening. "Is he okay? Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong," he smiled. "Well, yes, there is, but I'm sure he'll tell you what it is himself."

My eyes widened. "Is he okay?" I asked again.

"He's fine," he smiled. "Don't worry. He'll tell you what it is himself."

"Kyouya, you said that something's wrong, and I want to know what it is," I growled. I got on my tip-toes to be nose-to-nose with him. I did my best trick ever – the puppy-eyes trick. I gave him my cutest pair of puppy-dog eyes and waited for him to take it. A minute later, though, I felt a cramp come into my toes, but I didn't go down. After a couple more minutes, it hurt so much I couldn't stand properly, and I fell over. As I was falling, Kyouya went down with me to hold me up. He was quick – and I was so thankful – but he was still part of that disgusting club, so I pulled away from him. I got up slowly, but fell over once again. He held onto my hand and pulled me up slowly. He hugged me into his chest when I was fully up, and I pushed away, bumping into my bedroom door.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped when I got hold of my door handle.

"I was helping you," he answered, a little bemused.

"I didn't ask for your god-damn help, and I'll never need any from you or your stupid club!" I snapped, opening the door and bursting into my room. I sighed, resting my back on the door. I looked down to my hands and thought about how nice it was to be held by him… I sighed, upset about both, being hugged by that pig and not being able to be hugged by that pig… Did that make sense?

I wiped away a few tears from my eyes, and walked slowly to my bed.

"What was all the screaming about?" I heard my dad ask Kyouya.

"It was nothing," Kyouya replied. I wiped away more tears that formed in my eyes, and rested on my back, looking at my ceiling.

There was a small knock before I heard footsteps, and I thought it was dad. But, just to be sure… "Who is it?"

"Baby?" dad called in.

"Yeah, come on in," I called. He came in and walked to my bed, Kyouya beside him. "Only Daddy's allowed in here!" I snapped at Kyouya. He was about to walk away, but dad put his hands up, stopping him from walking away.

"No, please, Kyouya, I want you to be here," he said, sitting on the floor next to my bed. I sat up and looked down at him, surprised.

"Dad, sit on the bed," I said, shoving over to give him room. "You're too old to sit on the floor."

He smiled but shook his head. "I may be old, but I can sit on the floor."

I looked down at him worriedly. "Please, sit on the bed," I said.

"I swear, I'm fine," he said. "Look – I have to go to Australia in a few days—"

"You're what?" I gasped.

"I have to get there by Tuesday, smidgen."

"Well, can't I come with you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You have school to go to."

"Uh, I hate Ouran," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Why's that?" he asked, truly puzzled.

I shook my head. "Never mind," I smiled. "So, what am I supposed to do here?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I can't leave you here with the maids for a month—"

"Wait, what?! A month?!"

"Please, Kagura," he said, putting a hand on my own. "It'll go by in a flash. Besides, they said that I'd be gone for a month the most. The least is by next week."

"But, dad…"

"So, the only place you have on the menu is Kyouya's house."

I froze, dead. Well, almost dead.

"Or, you could go to Tamaki's house," he said.

"'Tamaki…?'" I repeated. "Where have I heard that name before…?"

Kyouya coughed into his fist, but I ignored him. "Well, I guess this Tamaki person is better than this guy," I smiled at dad.

"What have you got against him anyway?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I just don't like him," I glared at Kyouya. "I can tell if I like the person at first glance," I smiled at dad again.

"Okay, well, I'll call Suoh Yuzuru now, then, shall I?"

I shrugged. This Tamaki person would be better than Kyouya, and I had no doubt.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot and the new characters, Kagura and Peter Partridge.)**

_**Chapter 4**_

Oh, how I wished I asked for Kyouya's house instead of Tamaki's. Oh, how I WISHED!

Oh yeah, Tamaki was a nice guy and all that, but he was too loud, and he never stopped talking about anything that just came to mind.

After two hours (it was a Sunday), he had finally retired to the showers. I sighed with relief and slumped myself on the large sofa. "Oh, my GOD…! What a bloody headache…?"

There was a ringing at the front door, and I went to see who would be visiting Tamaki on such a beautiful day. Did they WANT to have their heads turned inside out with his talk?

An old lady walked to the door and opened it. I gapped at who I saw at the door.

"Ah, Master Kyouya," the old lady bowed. "Come in."

"No, please, don't," I smiled nicely to him.

He smirked. "If I recall, this isn't exactly your house. You're only here for the month."

I crossed my arms over my chest and walked away into the lounge room, slumping myself angrily on the couch.

About 2 minutes later, Tamaki came into the lounge room with only a pair of jeans on. He had a towel on his head and he was drying his hair and ears with it. He looked up and asked, "Who is it?" Kyouya stared dully at him and Tamaki flew into the air with delight.

I blinked at Tamaki's bare chest and wondered what he did to keep it so perfect.

"Kyouya, what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked, leaping over to Kyouya. Ugh, how could he even LOOK at someone as disgusting as a host club member? I smirked at an idea. One day, they'll steal his girlfriend, and he wouldn't be looking at their leader with such friendliness anymore.

"Yes, please do tell," I said dully as I put my feet up on the couch.

"Oh, right, Kyouya, Kagura's going to stay here for the month," Tamaki smiled.

"He knows," I said dully. "I was allowed to choose between your house and his."

Tamaki blinked down at me. "Why didn't you choose his house, then?" he blinked. "It's not that I don't enjoy an ex-commoner to live with me – I want to learn your life-style and customs – but why didn't you choose Kyouya's house over mine?"

"Uh, duh – he's part of that freaky host club. I don't like those things. They treat girls and guys with fake love, and when the girl sends out her emotions to the one she really likes, they turn her down and break her heart. It's disgusting."

"Ah, Kagura—"

"I hate the people that go into those stupid clubs," I ignored Kyouya. "We had about 5 in middle school – yeah, 5 – and they were all just the same – guy filled who were only looking for money so they could go out with whores, cheating on their real girls, or buying drugs and beating their girls to a pulp the next day. It's disgusting, and just the worst idea anybody would come up with. I swear, the king of these things are just plain idiotic, or more, psychotic."

"Kagura—"

"Kyouya, I don't want to hear your voice," I interrupted. "Either you're the king of that stupid club, or vice, but whatever position you're in, it doesn't matter, because you're still part of it." I turned my head to Tamaki. "Am I right, or am I right, Tamaki?"

He was frozen to the spot. He had faded about 50 times' whiter, and he looked shocked to the heavens.

"Tamaki…?" I cocked my head to one side. "Are you alright?"

Still no answer…

"You baka, he IS out king," Kyouya said, massaging his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

This time I froze, fading about 50 times' whiter as well. "You're telling me… that I agreed to live in the house of… the king of the club which I have despised since pre-school?"

"You had host-clubs in pre-school?" Kyouya asked.

My eyelids rolled back and I fell flat on my back. I heard a thump on the floor, and blacked out, totally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please answer for once in your life, Pete," I said frantically into the cell. "Please, please, please, please, please, plea—"

"What are you doing?" Kyouya asked at the front door of the room I was loaning at the Suoh house. He leaned one side on the ledge, and I pressed my dad's number into the phone again, this time harder and more frantically.

"Pete, answer the damn phone!" I screamed, tears flying out of my eyes, when his voicemail came on.

"Pete?" Kyouya asked. "Why do you call your father Pete?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Stay back!" I snapped, taking the cross from my necklace out and pointing it his way.

He blinked at my stupidity, and I remembered that the cross thing only worked with vampires… if they were even real… ARGH, God, I'm stupid!

"Okay, just breathe, Kagura," I said, taking deep breaths. "It's okay. It's okay. I can just… go over to Ismail's house! Oh, wait, no, he's on holiday, in Turkey… Oh, God…" I lifted the phone again and punched in the numbers. "**_PLEASE ANSWER THE DAMNED PHONE!_**" I screamed again.

"I need to find somewhere to go," I thought frantically. "What am I going to do?" I gulped, thinking of the terrible things the host club could do to me. First, the idea of dressing me up in a bunny costume came up. Then the idea of dressing me as an orphan, and making me their lap-dog came into view. My eyes widened. Wait, what if they found out the real truth – the truth about me being an orphan…? If they found out, I wondered what kind of things they could do to me then…

The phone fell out of my hands and tears stung in the back of my eyes. I couldn't let them stay inside my eyes, and I burst into tears, covering my face from Kyouya who was just standing at the door and watching me. I heard him walk up to me slowly, and when I felt his hand on my back, I didn't pull away. He patted my back and started massaging my shoulders softly. It was a comforting gesture, and I knew it was wrong to let him do it, but I didn't care at that moment. Well, actually… Actually, yes I did.

"What are you doing?" I sobbed, looking up at him.

"It's what we 'whore' chasers do to collect money," he said sarcastically.

I pulled away. "Don't joke around," I snapped. "I can't believe you're trying to make me better like this. It's ridiculous."

He sat on the bed and looked me in the eye. "What have you got against OUR club?" he asked.

"Not only your club," I grumbled. "All these clubs are the same. They're just money-chasers—"

"—for family reasons," he interrupted. "We don't chase after 'whores', and we don't buy drugs and beat our 'girls' to a pulp. The only thing you were right about was taking their money for showing them love, but we need the profit. Why can't you see that some host clubs are different?"

"Because," I grumbled. I sighed, and gave him a piercing look. "Get out."

He sat there a second and stood up, nodding to my request.

"And, uh, Kyouya…?" I stopped him before he could take his last step out.

"Yes?" he turned his head to me.

I bit my lip. "Would you be able to contact my dad?"

He stared at me a second, but after a couple of seconds, he nodded with a smile.

"Thanks," I smiled back at him, and then wiping it away quickly. He snorted and walked off.


	6. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot and the new characters, Kagura and Peter Partridge.)**

**Huh… it took me a day to write 5 chapters and the prologue… Wow, not so long… Oh, and I changed a small thing in chapter 1 – I changed her mothers breed from Australian to French. You'll see why soon. Enjoy, and RnR! **

_**Chapter 5**_

I fell to my knees slowly, shocked, suddenly cold and shivering. "No…" Kyouya fell on his knees in front of me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "This can't happen to me again…" Kyouya didn't say anything. He went to my side, putting one arm around my shoulders. I felt tears in my eyes, and I buried my head into Kyouya's chest, letting the tears flow in shelter. Tamaki walked into the room and looked at the TV screen when he saw me crying.

"_We are now in Indonesia, for just yesterday, at approximately 6:30, the plane leading to Australia lost all ignitions and fell to the ground at an incredible speed. No survivors were found, but it was said that Peter Partridge was on the plane also. Locals believe that they saw the infamous Mr Partridge boarding the plane back in Japan, leaving his foster daughter there to continue her schooling—_" I crawled over to the TV quickly and shut it off.

"You guys didn't hear any of that last part," I said, wiping away tears from my eyes. Kyouya and Tamaki both stared at me, Kyouya looking confused yet bemused, and Tamaki looking… well, stupid.

"So, that's why you called him by his first name," Kyouya smirked.

I glowered at him, more tears building up in my eyes. "You're a pig," I snarled, storming off to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki called out.

"Somewhere," I yelled back, "anywhere away from that bastard!"

I slammed the door behind me very hard, and I think I heard something smash. "Ah, that's a designer lamp!" I heard Tamaki scream. I rested my back on the door, wiping away large hunks of tears that fell from my eyes.

After a minute or so, I started to walk away from the large mansion, but I was stopped when I heard someone call me back after exiting the front door. I tried ignoring him, but he took hold of my arm, pulling me back. "I thought you'd still be here," Tamaki smiled down at me. I pulled my arm away from the king of the club, and turned back around, giving him my back. "Please, don't be so hard on Kyouya," he said. "He may be a smart-ass at some times, but he's much more than that. He's much more different to what you might think of him."

"Ooh, yeah, he's way different to what I thought of him," I said sarcastically, turning to him. "He's even worse to what I imagined!"

Tamaki sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way," Tamaki said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "but it would have been fine if you told us that you were an orphan."

"'We' being… you and Kyouya, right?" I stared dully at him.

He shook his head. "Also, the twins from your class, Haruhi, and two other senpais you have yet to meet."

"So, that makes 7…"

"7?" he repeated.

"Yeah, 7 PIGS," I spat.

Tamaki sighed and put his hand on my shoulder again. I pulled away. "What you said about the club before," he said, changing the subject, "it's all completely wrong."

"Oh, right, and now you're going to tell me that you're still a virgin," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, actually, no, but that's not the point."

"Well, what is then, King-Boar?"

He crossed his arms. "Your foster father has just died, and you are only thinking about the unfortunates it brings to the women, but we will take care of you, in place of your father."

I glared at him dully, and turned my head away. "I don't need help from you or anyone from your club," I growled.

"But they could take you away–"

"And if they do? That's just one other club I can get rid of."

"That is it!" Tamaki snapped. I turned to him quickly, and saw the front door open, inside standing Kyouya, watching. "I will not allow you to speak in that manner of my family!" he snapped. "I have worked hard to make this club what it is – you haven't even seen what it looks like on the inside, so there's nothing you can say about it! All you've seen is what people in other schools do, but our club is nothing like those cheap ones. Our 7 handsome men have larger things to deal with in their lives, and you're treating them as trash before even meeting them. I hear that you had gotten some feelings about my son, Haruhi, but once you found out that HE was part of the host club, you pushed him off the edge of a cliff."

"Like I care," I grumbled.

Tamaki took hold of my arm and pushed me into the house. "Hey, get off me!" I yelled. "Let go of me!"

He didn't let go until I was fully inside of the house, pointing to the TV. "Your foster father has just died, and if the authorities don't find anything in his will that belongs to you, you will be sending you to another family."

"Actually, no," I shook my head. "See, I've been living with Pete for about 2 years now, and it's a law that once you hit 16, you don't have to go back to the orphanage every time you're let go," I pursed my lips.

"You don't?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head.

He turned his view to Kyouya who nodded. "After they hit the age 16, they are allowed to roam free," Kyouya said, "taking EVERYTHING that was left by their most previous foster parents – even if the will doesn't say so."

"Woah, really…?" I blinked.

I looked down at the TV and a picture of Pete was being shown, and tears fell from my eyes again. Tamaki hugged me, letting me burry my head into his chest this time – did I mention that he had put a white singlet shirt on?

"Tamaki, I'm leaving," Kyouya said tonelessly and walked away to the front door.

"I'll see you soon then," Tamaki waved sternly as I cried into his chest. For some reason, Tamaki was the only one I liked so far… Sure, he was a stupid git, but he was caring, and it didn't seem like he took granted of women, and for some strange reason, it felt like I knew him from somewhere…

He sat me on the couch and asked one of the maids to make us both a cup of hot-chocolate. A few minutes later, while we waited for the hot-chocolate, I felt his arm release me (I was resting on his chest), sending me in a sit-right position.

At the door of the lounge room stood Tamaki's father…

"Yes, father?" Tamaki said, standing. They both seemed to have stern looks on their faces – like father like son, they always say.

"You've heard the news?" he asked.

Tamaki nodded.

"Then you know that she is no-longer to be in our care," he said. I think my heart stopped beating at that point.

"Wait, I can't stay here anymore?" I asked, standing.

"Only one family is open to let free orphans into their home," he smiled at me.

"No, father, please," Tamaki pleaded. "They won't take her away. Let her stay."

Tamaki's father looked down at me, back to Tamaki, back to me, and smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said to his son. "There is only one way for her to stay here."

"How…?" I asked, desperately.

He smirked. "I must adopt you to be my daughter," he said simply, and I think Tamaki's heart stopped beating along with mine at the same time.

"Adopt…" Tamaki twitched.

"…Me…?" I twitched along with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER!! ALL 5 OF THESE CHAPTERS AND THE PROLOGUE WERE PUT UP BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY **

**WISH ME LUCK PEOPLE, BECAUSE I'M GOING ON A QUEST TO TRY AND STAY AWAKE FOR 48 HOURS!! SO FAR, IT'S ONLY 24, SO ANOTHER 24 AND I CAN FINALLY GO TO SLEEP!! WO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0!!**

**Well, hope you all have good sleeps… I know I'm not going to, but that doesn't mean you guys won't either, so good night, sleep tight, and dream of beautiful me tonight**

**xoxo**

**Luv Amnoying Ammii**


End file.
